Copy Cops
"Copy Cops" is the fourth episode of the second series of Wellington Paranormal, and the tenth episode overall. It aired on 6 November 2019. Synopsis The discovery of a dead policeman that looks exactly like Minogue leads the cops to a creepy motel in the country full of exact copies of themselves. Although some of them aren't that exact."New Zealand Television: Wellington Paranormal: episode guide" - Australian Television Information Archive Plot Summary The Paranormal Unit are shocked to see a distorted body brought into the station morgue that looks exactly like Minogue, apart from having green genitalia. O’Leary and Minogue head to Hemahema, where the body was found, and go to a shop to buy lunch. The shop is being served by the extraterrestrial flora Bazza, who the officers recognise but cannot recall how they met him. Bazza describes the officers as “one of the many” and says they must go to the motel to find the answers they seek. As all the food in the store has obviously expired, Minogue laments that he now has to eat a lettuce leaf salad his brother Adam made for him which contains slugs. The officers go to Parklands Motel, where the body was found outside. O’Leary goes inside and is confused to see a copy of Minogue at the reception. Meanwhile, a copy of O’Leary with green goo on her face enters the car, scaring Minogue away and driving off in the car. The real officers reconvene outside, speculating that the copies are an army of “supercops” and call Sergeant Maaka for assistance. The officers enter the motel again and find more copies of themselves, one of which attacks O’Leary with a vined arm. The officers are chased outside by even more clones, some more plant-like than others, and they hide in a motel room. As the clones gather outside, O’Leary attempts to escape through the bathroom window while Minogue leaves, intrigued by the motel’s offer of a spa pool service. O’Leary searches for Minogue and finds him in a spa pool overgrown with plants with a copy who thinks the real Minogue is part of the “new batch” of clones. The copy casually reveals their plans to take over the country by making more clones, infiltrating the major cities and eating all the humans. He comes out of the pool, slips and dies after coming into contact with the slugs on the floor. Maaka eventually appears and leads the officers into a room with several clones. He turns out to be another clone that has lured the officers there to be studied and eaten. The officers are locked in a cold pantry with the real Maaka, who was taken hostage by the clones upon arriving for backup. He reveals that all the clones are extraterrestrial floras by showing them the documentary footage that was filmed of them last year while investigating Bazza’s farm. He points out that the footage revealed the aliens they had locked in a shed escaped while assuming the cops’ appearances. O’Leary is able to open the pantry door; Minogue assumes that a clone of his would have probably forgotten to lock it. Maaka confronts his clone and struggles to take him down as their fighting skills are very similar. O’Leary hands Maaka a slug from Minogue’s salad and Maaka stuffs it in the clone’s mouth. The clone violently vomits and flees. The Paranormal Unit arm themselves with slugs and chase all the floras outside, where they are all collected by a UFO. The Paranormal Unit declare that the threat has been contained and urge viewers to look out for repetitive behaviour from people who may be aliens. Cast *Mike Minogue as Officer Minogue *Karen O'Leary as Officer O'Leary *Maaka Pohatu as Sergeant Maaka *Ricky Dey as Bazza References Category:Episodes Category:Wellington Paranormal episodes